Baroness Von Bon Bon
|location = Inkwell Isle Two |phases = 4 |forms = 1 |minions = Jelly Bullies Squad Lord Gob Packer Kernel Von Pop Muffsky Chernikov Sargent Gumbo Gumbull Sir Waffington III Patsy Menthol Whippet Creampup |moveset = Gob Maw Candy Corn Kernel Cupcake Slam Gumball Rain Waffle Expansion Cotton Candy Gun Peppermint Rollout Sugarcake Rush Bon Bon Voyage |parry = Jelly Bullies Squad Cotton Candy Patsy Menthol |level = Sugarland Shimmy |hitpoints = 400/430/530 |gender = Female|role = Ruler of Sugarland|recommended_loadout = Charge, Chaser, Super I, Smoke Bomb}}Baroness Von Bon Bon is a boss in ''Cuphead'' encountered in Inkwell Isle Two that is fought in the Sugarland Shimmy boss level. Description Appearance Baroness Von Bon Bon is a humanoid with pink skin, brown hair and yellow eyes. She sports a sleeveless white and cherry-red dress and gloves, along with a hat that resembles an ice cream cone. In a few frames, she also appears to be wearing red shoes with white trims. Personality Baroness Von Bon Bon possesses a rather feisty attitude for an authority figure. Whenever a subject of hers is defeated, she will shake her fist at Cuphead and Mugman in aggression. In spite of her ferocity, she also appears to be a sore loser, crying as soon as she loses against the brothers. She can also be crazy and desperate, which is shown in the transition for the final phase, making a last attempt to destroy the brothers. Intro Baroness Von Bon Bon makes the "off with his head!"-gesture with her head detaching from her neck for seconds and spinning before getting reattached, as she gets grabbed by her own candy cane into the mouth/entrance of her castle, Whippet Creampup. Phase One - Phase Three The first phase of the Baroness fight is unique from other boss fights, as the majority of the first phase is focused more to her loyal subjects working as mini-bosses before the actual fight against the Baroness begins. A random three of these subjects will appear during the fight: Lord Gob Packer = Lord Gob Packer flies towards wherever the player(s) are heading. He also has minions that also follow and attack the player, and the current position of player will soon get deadly. His minions will not be present in simple mode. When defeated, his layers will start breaking one by one with the green core layer gaining a halo and then float away, the following ones will simply break apart. |-| Kernel Von Pop = Kernel Von Pop flies around the arena in a horizontal figure 8, and summons smaller but killable inverted clones of himself that fly upwards. While he does show up on Simple mode, but does not have a candy corn following him. He also won't summon his clones in Simple mode. When defeated, he floats up with his mouth separated akin to the same animation as the smaller candy corn. |-| Muffsky Chernikov = Muffsky Chernikov jumps around the arena and tries to squash the players. If that fails, three frosting shock waves from his landing will damage the players. On expert, instead of waiting for the shock waves to dissipate, he will jump before they are gone. Muffsky doesn't appear in simple mode. When defeated, the cherry on top of him will gain eyes, become a bomb, begin growing, and then explode itself along with Muffsky. |-| Sargent Gumbo Gumbull = Sargent Gumbo Gumbull runs around the arena and shoots gumballs up in the air as they rain down on the players. On simple mode, he scrambles across the entire arena but won't fire gumballs. When defeated, his head will shatter apart and his body will scramble away to the left of the stage. |-| Sir Waffington III = Sir Waffington III flies around the arena and will split himself into 9 pieces and reverts back to his original form. He appears on simple mode, but doesn't do anything besides fly around, and on expert mode, he will only shoot either in the four cardinal directions at first, and then fire the diagonals, or vice versa. When defeated, he will break apart as if he was doing his attack but the pieces will fly off the screen and the teeth section will implode on itself and disappear. Once the second subject is deployed, a Jelly Bully armed with a sword sometimes charges across the arena. They can be killed by only crouching or parrying the pink Jelly Bullies. On Expert, the Jelly Bullies will appear when the first subject is sent out. Once the third subject is deployed, the Baroness herself will appear on top of Creampup to fire with a double-barreled sawed-off candy cane shotgun and shoot three cotton candy puffs that circle around each other with one of them being parryable. On simple mode though, Bon Bon will appear to fire at the player only after the third subject is defeated and will count as a distinct phase, which will trigger Bon Bon's death screen if the player dies during said phase. There is a candy platform moving from left to right that players can stand on to avoid the attacks of certain minions. Final Phase Once the third minion is defeated, the main battle with Bon Bon herself begins. Bon Bon appears at the top of Creampup grinning maliciously, and yanks on the castle's turrets, causing it to grow monstrous and forming a pair of arms. Bon Bon then orders it to give chase, and the battle commences. In this phase, Bon Bon will throw her own head, which homes in on the player(s) as they are moving, and a head will appear in the original place (two heads are thrown in Expert) while Creampup spits out rolling Patsy Menthols at the player(s) in order to flatten them. Patsy can be parried to gain extra height, though this doesn't count towards the parry total. The platform from previous phases stays in place when the Baroness battle begins which can help the player(s) to gain enough ground to shoot at the Baroness and avoid her and Creampup's attack. After taking enough damage, the boss is defeated as the Baroness and Creampup are seen crying with the latter slamming its fists onto the ground. This phase is not playable in Simple mode, as the Baroness will simply cry without ordering Creampup to chase the players. Walkthrough Trivia *The stage may be a reference to The Cookie Carnival, an animated Disney short with similar character designs. *Her name, Bon Bon, is used in various languages (like French or many Balkan countries) for candy. **Her design is slightly similar to Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. **Her appearance as a princess is similar both to the usage of Minnie Mouse as a princess in cartoons such as Ye Olden Days and The Brave Little Tailor, while her name and frosting dress were inspired by "Miss Bonbon" (also known as the Sugar Cookie Girl) from The Cookie Carnival. *While not immediately apparent, the Baroness was made to resemble a soda bottle, with her head acting as the bottle cap. *Gob Packer's appearance is similar to Pac-Man, only the outside is red instead of yellow which was instead used as one of the color layers in his so-called "mouth" with the center being green and having eyes. *When Gob Packer floats away after being defeated, a xylophone can be heard. *Creampup is similar in design and movement to the moving barn from "Swing, You Sinners!", a cartoon referenced multiple times in Cuphead. *When Muffsky is defeated, his cherry stem begins to whittle down like a lit fuse, turning into a cherry bomb, and also he melts down to just a wrapper and frosting. *Despite having three smaller jawbreakers behind the main one on Gob Packer's death screen, there is no point where a yellow gobstopper is seen during the fight. *Sir Waffington III might somehow be mistaken for a bar of chocolate due to the brownish color and rectangular shape and design. *A glitch can be easily encountered on the Windows 10 version of Cuphead where in the final phase of the boss, the progress bar won't move from the signal pole. Despite this, she can still take damage. *Her death-screen has an error on it, the fizz/ruffles on the Baroness' dress is white instead of a shade of red. *According to a Twitter post by her animator and designer, Tina Nawrocki, the Baroness' design was also inspired by Letty Linton, Bebe Daneils, Betty Grable and Loretta Young; starlets who were around in the period the game is set in.https://twitter.com/NawrockiTina/status/927190286022971393 *The names of the Baroness' subjects aren't official. That said, Tina Nawrocki revealed their pet names in a Twitter post when asked by a fan.https://twitter.com/RustyThrowaway/status/932089763678621696 *The Baroness' character seems to be inspired by French queen Marie Antoinette. This is indicated by her pitting her castle against you in her final phase, referencing the phrase "Let them eat cake", commonly attributed to the queen. This is also suggested by her position of authority and her ability to detach her head and throw it at you, likely referencing execution by guillotine in the French Revolution. *Though not very audible, Bon Bon can be heard saying "kill him" or "kill them" while doing her gesture in the intro. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 2